Shine Like Rainbows
Shine Like Rainbows is the sixth song in the Ice Chapter and the sixteenth song overall of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, featured in this episode, "If We Had Rainbow Wings". It is sung by the Ninja and the audience, and it plays when the Ninja are performing the band in the Never-Realm, to promote them to return all the color to the Sixteen Realms and save Fluttershy. This song was originally used in the film, [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Rainbow_Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks] and plays during the film's ending credits. The song serves as the ninth track on the soundtrack album "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". It also serves as the fourteenth and final track of the My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. The film version is shorter as it removes the last two lines from the first and second choruses. The entire song is absent on television broadcasts of the film. An instrumental version of the song plays during the credits of the television broadcast of the Rainbow Rocks animated shorts. Lyrics :Cole ::Once upon a time ::You came into my world and made the stars align :Jay ::Now I can see the signs ::You pick me up when I get down so I can shine :Ninja ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows :Kai ::Friends, you are in my life ::And you can count on me to be there by your side :Lloyd ::And when the music comes alive ::We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine :Ninja ::And the sound that we hear in our hearts ::Makes a crescendo ::And the light that ignites in the dark ::It makes us all glow ::And shine like rainbows ::We shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::We shine like rainbows ::Together we stand ::As the rain begins to fall ::And holdin' our heads up high ::As the sun shines through it all :Ninja and the audience ::And the sound that we hear in our hearts ::Makes a crescendo ::And the light that ignites in the dark ::It makes us all glow ::And shine like rainbows ::We shine like rainbows ::Shine like rainbows ::We shine like rainbows :Ninja ::We shine like rainbows Trivia *The inhabitants of the Never-Realm likes this song and persuades the Ninja to save the rainbow and gain back color to all the Sixteen Realms (minus the Never-Realm), with the exception of the Ice Emperor and the Blizzard Samurai. *This is the third time the Ninja perform the song in a band. The first is No More from "Wu Teas" and the second is Welcome to the Show in "Razzle Dazzle". **This is the first time the Ninja perform the band in another realm. *It is the third song the Ninja or the Mane Six sung in the different realm. The first two were the second and the third versions of The End of the Rainbow. **In "The Weakest Link", the song Rise Up! was sung by the Ninja and the Mane Six but we don’t see the Ninja sing while using grappling guns. *As the song plays, several Ninja have shown good deeds during the montage from the past seasons: **Lloyd was doing his homework and at the same time, using his cellphone to text his friends for help. **Skylor encourages Kai to go on the pool, even though he has a fear of water. **During Jake’s birthday, Lloyd and Lil’ Nelson gave the presents to him, even though Nelson has very little money. **In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Zane gives a sandwich to Faith, while the Marooned Ninja and Faith are having lunch together. ***This is also similar to how Wu gives Aspheera a sandwich in "Never Trust an Alicorn". *Nearly at the end of the song, the Ninja gain wings and can fly. This makes a reference to Twilight Sparkle gaining Rainbow Wings in the future episode. **The song may be also similar to Sunset Shimmer gaining wings in My Past is Not Today music video. *The song is later used as the episode title, according to Jim Miller. *Before the song, the Ninja setting up the instruments while playing an instrumental version of The Time Is Now. Category:Season 11 songs